LBP Level Creator's Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the LBP Level Creator's Wiki's Manual of Style; modeled after other Manuals of Style, this one states how the articles on this wiki should be formatted. General rules *All articles should use proper spelling, grammar, and sentence structure. **In addition, all articles should use American English for their spelling, unless the user prefers their page in British English. If such is the case, the user must specify on the page. **Sentences should be as clear and comprehensible as possible. *Articles, whether about users, clans, or anything else, should be written from a neutral point of view. While one can describe certain features that stand out among other users/clans/etc., one must not express any significant opinion (whether negative or positive), unless it is a direct quote from the user/clan/etc. *Images on articles must be properly formatted, and have some relevance to the topic of the page. *PSN user pages (for example, Rayzapper) must have a category which states the first initial of their username (in this case, 'R Named Level Creators'). **If they are a leader of a clan, it must also be specified as a category. *Clan pages must have the category 'Clans'. *Featured Level pages must have the category 'Featured Level'. *Unless a significant reason is given otherwise (e.g. permission from the user, or "clean up" on the article), you may not edit another user's page. *LittleBigPlanet may be either spelled out in full, or abbreviated LBP. It is also recommended that, if used on the article, Playstation Network should be abbreviated PSN. PSN User Articles Articles of PSN Users should contain, in this order: *A brief introduction or description of the user. **To the right of the introduction, an image or infobox of their LBP Picture or Sackperson should be placed. *'Heading 2 ''LBP 1 Levels' (if any). **Underneath, Heading 3, describing the levels. '(Insert name of level here)' for the title. This includes planned levels, if there are any. *'Heading 2' 'LBP 2 Levels' (if any). **Underneath, Heading 3, describing the levels. '(Insert name of level here)' for the title. This includes planned levels, if there are any. *'Heading 2 ''LBP PSP Levels' (in any). **Underneath, Heading 3, describing the levels. '(Insert name of level here)' for the title. This includes planned levels, if there are any. *'Heading 2' 'LBP Vita Levels (if any). **Underneath, Heading 3, describing the levels. '(Insert name of level here)' for the title. This includes planned levels, if there are any. *'Heading 2 ''Clan' (if the user is in a clan). Underneath the heading, a brief description they are in. *'Heading 2 ''Gallery'. Additional pictures relating to the user, if there are any that should be included. *'Heading 2 ''Quotes'. If applicable. *'Heading 2 ''Trivia'. Additional information about the user, including interesting facts. **Also include a link to the user's Wikia Userpage, if they have one. **Trivia for specific levels may be included in Heading 3 'titles, with the name of the level, and 'Trivia' following. Eg. 'G.O.T.U. HQ Trivia.' Clan Articles Articles of LBP Clans should contain, in this order: *A brief introduction of the clan and it's main goal or purpose/ *'Heading 2 'Members'. **Underneath, Heading 3, various categories describing the hierarchy. Example: G.O.T.U. *'Heading 2 ''Levels' including all levels pertaining to the clan. *'Heading 2' 'Gallery' including any images pertaining to the clan. *'Heading 2 ''Trivia' describing any additional information about the clan, including interesting facts.